


Greatest Hits

by peppermintchild



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintchild/pseuds/peppermintchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greatest Hits of the Most Frustrating Unresolved Sexual Tensions (That Are Eventually Resolved) of the Twenty-First Century: Steve and Tony Edition. In which Tony masturbates a lot; Steve is not a dairy cow; there are things made of jelly; Thor has been around the block a few times; Tony's thinking about selling that flag on eBay; Steve is a little tease; and Natasha does not give a fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tony Masturbates and Steve Was in the Army

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work, so I wrote porn in my head. But then when I went to type it down it went from 1000 words to a chaptered story, I have a compulsive need to give characterisation and world-building before sex happens, it seems. 
> 
> Sexy times will be in the last chapter, and I've never written sexy times before (this is my third fanfiction, oh god what am I doing) so kindly requesting all of the constructive criticism you can throw at me.
> 
> (and if anyone's looking out for an update to mine previous fanfiction, it's getting all ~deep and meaningful~ and difficult to write, but it's not abandoned. I've got most of the next two chapters done, they're just looking a bit weird so I'm going to keep working on them. I am bad at meeting deadlines. sorry.)

The thing about Tony, well, _one_ of the things about Tony, was that he had very little shame when it came to what he did alone in his bedroom (or with a partner in his bedroom, or with several partners, or not even in his bedroom maybe somewhere more interesting like one of his lounges, or one of his cars, or in a broom closet, or in the Spinning Teacups ride at Disneyland); suffice to say that Tony just generally has very little shame when it comes to anything sex-related. Because of this, and because he’s still not used to living with people, he never locks his bedroom door. Sometimes he doesn’t even shut it properly, leaving it slightly ajar while he does whatever it is he does alone in his bedroom.

 

Pepper, as part of her job being to occasionally make Tony get out of bed and go to work, has walked in on Tony in compromising positions so often that it barely phases her anymore; Rhodey has been Tony’s best friend for so long that apart from a few token protestations he basically can take anything in stride (although he refuses to ever talk about that time they got so completely drunk in New York that they woke up with no memories of the day before in a random hotel, in the same bed, naked and spooning, with four chickens in cages in the corner of the room).

 

When it came to the other Avengers though (Tony was a superhero, on a superhero team, lead by Captain America, and they all lived together in his place – _Tony’s life was awesome_ ), their reactions were a little more varied. 

 

When Clint walked in on Tony masturbating, he shrieked and threw his malfunctioning mobile phone at Tony, and because Clint has great aim and is a massive asshole the phone shot through the air at great velocity and hit Tony square on his balls.

Basically, Clint is a bastard and Tony is not fixing that phone.

 

When Thor walked in on Tony masturbating, he complimented Tony on having a great looking dick and after Tony came with Thor’s hand around him he returned the favour with a blowjob making the appropriate and completely necessary joke about this being the only time he’d consider getting on his knees and worshipping a God. Thor laughed, and his semen tasted like apples – which was actually pretty freaky. Thor said something about special apples keeping the Aesiryoung and that must be why, but to be honest Tony wasn’t listening because he was trying to rub feeling back into his jaw. Tony had expected a god-sized dick, but _holy crap._

Basically, Thor is apparently also a fertility god and Tony shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

When Bruce walked in on Tony masturbating, he blushed and stuttered before taking a breath and telling him that Clint was making pasta tonight, if he wanted any. Also, he’s free tomorrow night if Tony feels up to doing anything – if you know what he means – and no really, _anything._

Basically, Bruce is making up for lost time after not being able to have sex for the past few years and Tony has made it his duty to have sex with all the attractive science nerds he meets.

 

When Natasha walked in on Tony masturbating, she didn’t even blink as she told him that she couldn’t make their sparring session tonight because SHIELD wanted her in for some classified stuff. Then she dropped her eyes to the vibrator he had been about five seconds away from shoving into himself and said that she had the same one, but she’d found that the highest setting wasn’t actually very high and Tony agreed but he adapted it to make it better and he can do the same to hers if she wants?

Basically, Natasha is completely unconcerned with Tony’s sex life and Tony feels like it should be weird that he bonded with Nat over similar tastes in vibrators.

 

When Steve walked in on Tony masturbating, he paused for a split second before going, “ _Oh, sorry_ ” and calmly walking away, making sure to shut Tony’s door after him.

Basically, Steve was in the army in the forties so he probably got inured to seeing his teammates wanking about seventy years ago, and Tony comes ridiculously hard with Steve’s face in his mind.

 

That last bit might be an issue.

 

\--------------------------

 

As it is, the facts are these: Tony has no shame when it comes to sex; Tony doesn’t believe in shutting or locking bedroom doors; the other Avengers don’t believe in knocking on bedroom doors; and Tony’s new favourite wanking material has been featuring Steve an awful lot lately.

All of this might never have come to anything, except it does. And it is only, like, 35% Tony’s fault (50% Steve’s fault for being so fucking hot (which in itself is probably 50% Howard’s fault which Tony will not be thinking about, thankyou), 5% Mom and Dad’s fault for not giving him siblings so that he’d have the meaning of a closed door put into his head at a young age, and 10% the other Avengers’ fault for not establishing early on in their living with him that one is expected to knock before entering someone’s bedroom).

So Tony casually walks into Steve’s room one night. Not for any particular reason, thought maybe Steve’d be interested in a late night movie, whatever. Except that when Tony opens his door Steve is in no condition for watching a movie. He is, in fact lying with his legs spread wide open, giant throbbing erection, and a blush that goes _all_ the way down.

 

But there’s more to the story than that, to get a full appreciation of the sheer wonderment and arousal that Tony is feeling at seeing Steve feeling (himself) the narrative must pause for something that Tony likes to think of as the _“Greatest Hits of the Most Frustrating Unresolved Sexual Tensions (That Are Eventually Resolved) of the Twenty-First Century: Steve and Tony Edition”._


	2. Featured Moment Number One: A Rock and a Hard Place (or, Tony Get’s a Crush).

Occasionally, Tony has to go to fancy parties and schmooze people until they give him money. It’s a thing. Sometimes the people he’s talking to would rather give him a bullet to the face instead of money though, and that’s when things get difficult.

Tony’s kind of got used to people trying to kill him, which might seem a bit strange but really you can get used to anything if it happens often enough. It is rather annoying though, so Tony starts bringing Steve as his plus one when he gets invited places, because one) Steve needs to get out more, and two) getting saved by Steve often has the wonderful bonus of getting pressed tight against Steve’s delicious body.

 

The first time this happens, they’re taking a break from making the rounds in a cute little courtyard with a cute little rock feature and Tony’s telling Steve about cute little Janet Van Dyne who he used to see all the time at Christmas parties when they were kids. Jan had always been a weird girl, getting half-way through her degree in fashion design before dropping out and getting a PhD in molecular biology, and now she was skipping this party and Tony just had a confusing text from her saying that although Red Bull doesn’t give her wings, her boyfriend does.

Before Tony can tell another story about Jan, however, some random partygoer approaches and pulls a gun on them. Tony doesn’t see the gun though, because all he can concentrate on is Steve pressing Tony into a small gap in the rock wall.

 

Tony’s first thought is _holy crap was that a gunshot_ and his second is _Steve is pretty hard._

 

Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t hard in the fun erection way, more like in the peak of physical perfection/abs chiselled from marble kind of way but to be honest that’s pretty fun too. Tony already knew that Steve had a great chest, I mean obviously, but this is the first time he’s been pressed up against his favourite star-spangled avenger without said avenger actually being star-spangled at the time. The Captain America uniform has thick body armour meaning that one the few occasions Tony’s been pressed up against Cap he’s felt, you know, armour. But now Steve’s in a tux and Tony’s feeling abdominals and biceps and he’s saving this in his memory to use next time he’s alone in his room because _wow._

 

This train of thought is cut off rapidly by Steve _tearing off a piece of solid rock with one hand_ and throwing it at the shooter, knocking him unconscious when it connects with his head.

 

And then Steve turns back to Tony and looks him dead in the eyes and Tony is about 85% sure he said something witty like _my hero_ but he can’t be certain because Steve’s eyes are really very blue. After a period of intense eye-fucking Steve steps back, but not before moving closer under the pretext of untangling his right arm from Tony’s jacket, and Tony is suddenly aware that Steve is grinding his crotch against him.

It only lasts a second or two, and neither of them are hard and there is the possibility that the crotch grinding in question is accidental but Steve’s eyes are amused rather than whatever the appropriate emotion is for when you engage in accidental dick-on-dick action with your friend.

 

Security comes rushing in, Steve steps back, and Tony thinks that he might be getting a crush.


	3. Featured Moment Number Two: Attack of the Jelly-Things (or, Mutual Nudity).

It all started with an evil scientist, as many Avengers missions do. There were gelatinous things (henceforth called jelly-things) weakened only by fire or electricity marching through the street, occasionally stopping to exhale a toxic gas onto people which was both really gross and possibly lethal so Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Cap were all in gas masks.

Hawkeye stood on a building firing explosive arrows at the jelly-things. Widow has her Widow’s Sting (it’s as though a taser had sex with a bracelet, and it’s awesome)  but she has to get up close and personal to use it so she’s mostly doing crowd control, only fighting when she needs to defend a conveniently placed bus full of orphans or puppies or orphaned puppies or whatever. Thor and Hulk are being terrifying, Hulk throwing jelly-things into the bolts of lightning coming off of Mjölnir and Thor laughing as the explode.

And Captain America and Iron Man? They’re hunting down the evil scientist together. They find him in his evil scientist lair where he explains that he will be unstoppable and that no one can destroy his creatures and blah blah blah, Tony wasn’t really listening because he was checking out the machinery behind the guy, and also Steve’s ass, but mostly the machinery.

Everything goes well, the evil scientist will one day tell his children he got punched in the face by Captain America and Tony flies out momentarily with the scientist in his arms to drop him off with SHIELD, but when he comes back there’s about three jelly-things on Steve and Steve’s gas mask is on the floor and _this is not good_.

Tony gets them with his repulsors and they sizzle and explode, which is all well and good except that Steve’s unconscious on the floor and covered in toxic goop. Luckily, the evil scientist likes to be safe with his evil science and has a decontamination shower. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Steve, being unconscious, will need someone to scrub him down and the Iron Man suit won’t fit into the shower along with his fainting fried.

The story ends with Tony and Steve naked in a shower together, and Tony making sure that Steve’s completely free of toxins by giving him a thorough wash-down.

Incidentally, Tony can’t get Steve back into his uniform afterwards but evil science guy has an American Flag hanging on the wall (right above the periodic table) so he wraps Steve in that and flies him to the medical bay at SHIELD headquarters.

The news photographers were very happy that day.

So was Tony.


	4. Featured Moment Number Three: V-J Day in Times Square (or, The Kiss).

When catching up Steve on the end of the war, one of the things SHIELD showed him was The Kiss. The famous photograph with the sailor and the nurse standing in the middle of Times Square kissing because Japan had surrendered and the war was finished. At first, the photo probably hadn’t meant too much to Steve but he knew the cultural significance of it and so decided to use it to his advantage in making a point, because Steve is actually a tactical genius.

One of the things people don’t seem to understand about Steve, about Captain America, is that despite living in the forties, he isn’t a racist, sexist, homophobic dickwad. A bunch of Conservative groups started trying to promote Cap as their version of the ideal man, claiming that he will return them to the glory days of pre-sixties America and eventually Steve gets so sick of it he schedules a press conference to set the record straight.

The Howling Commando’s were not just a bunch of white guys, they were in fact the first integrated military unit and were all hand-picked by Captain America – Steve doesn’t give a fuck about race (he says it a bit nicer though).

When they try to argue that Captain America is symbolic of the values of the forties, when men were _men_ and the women stayed in the kitchen, Steve reminded them that women were a huge part of the war effort, took up all the jobs that the men normally did when they weren’t fighting, and that his girl was a British officer who frequently flew out with Howard Stark and fought just as hard as the men in Steve’s final – very, very classified – battle in World War Two.

When they asked what he thought of gay rights he replied, _you mean human rights,_ and when they asked if he supported gay marriage he said, _I support love,_ and when they asked if supporting gay rights meant he was gay himself, he laughed before drily adding, _I also support the ethical treatment of animals but last time I checked I wasn’t a dairy cow._

So Steve probably wasn’t gay, Tony thought, but on the other hand straight guys don’t grind their dicks against you after throwing you up against a wall.

The question of Steve’s sexuality was answered two weeks after the Not-A-Dairy-Cow Conference when Steve sat them down at the dinner table in Avengers Tower and announced that he was bisexual; Bruce handed ten dollars to Clint under the table, Thor offered to give Steve some tips ( _it’s true I prefer the company of women, but on long quests and after battles it is often easier to find company within one’s own camp; also I’m several millennia older than you all – I have, as I’ve heard it called here, been around the block a few times)_ , Natasha rolled her eyes at Thor and said that she’d already edited Steve’s personal file to say as much two months ago, Clint gave him a fist-bump, and Tony just smiled.

Later, when they were alone, Tony asked why Steve didn’t say as much at the press conference and Steve admits that he was still trying to figure everything out in his head – that telling people he liked men was even an option was still a big deal to him, saying it in front of the world whilst wearing his uniform was too much pressure. __

Apparently that was no longer an issue the following month on September the second, V-J Day, when it was decided that Captain America should give a little speech, accept the thanks of the country, and then replicate the famous kiss from Times Square. Steve practiced getting the girl in the correct position with a flowing movement twice in preparation for the big moment, but when it came he skipped the nurse and grabbed the hand of the soldier next to her and pulled him into the kiss instead.

Once again, the photographers were very happy.

Steve came out to the world and became the celebrity face of bisexuality overnight; the soldier was offered millions to give his side of the story (even though the entire thing was recorded, and he clearly hadn’t been expecting it) and became incredibly rich overnight; Tony got really, really drunk overnight and had a hallucination about kissing Steve against the wall of his workshop.

In the morning, Tony was forced to admit that he possibly, kind of, maybe liked Steve a tiny, little bit more than he originally thought, but, as long as Steve didn’t find out that Tony occasionally had hallucinations about ravishing him he should be able to play it cool and maybe score a kiss for real. And then Steve walked past him on the way to breakfast, scratching his neck and said, _I think you gave me beard rash_ and Tony wasn’t quite sure that playing it cool was an option anymore.


	5. Featured Moment Number Four: It’s All Fun and Games (or, Things Get Serious, Part One).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for emotions and lack of funny. next time, guys, next time.

So there are a couple other superheroes floating around, there’s the Fantastic Four obviously; it turns out that Jan and her boyfriend, Pym, can grow or shrink at will to fight crime which makes Tony almost shit himself inside the Iron Man suit when he’s flying around and then all of a sudden there’s a sixty-foot tall guy in his way all _Hi, I don’t think we’ve met_ as though there’s nothing weird about that situation; but mostly it’s just a few street-level  guys running around in leather and lycra beating up thugs.

And then there are the mutants and the X-Men, but they mostly keep to themselves. Xavier’s pretty interesting though because he’s actually only about fifteen years younger than Steve but apparently in the seventies he and Magneto were talking to a mutant girl who _freaked the fuck out_ and accidentally de-aged them. She managed to get them back, but now they both age slower which is cool for Professor X but less so when it comes to Magneto because no one’s managed to kill him yet and it’d be really handy if he just quietly passed away in his sleep like Tony’s grandfather.

 

Sometimes, however, there are some Mutants who don’t keep to themselves and cause havoc in the city and then the X-Men turn up and it all gets really awkward because no one can agree whether Captain America’s in charge, due to being Captain America, or whether creepy Cyclops guy is, due to it being a Mutant they’re after.

Now though, there’s a ten year old girl just coming into her Mutant powers in the middle of the street and the X-Men are nowhere to be seen. Tony’s seen the X-Men calm down new Mutants before, mostly through calmly nodding and saying, _yeah man, I’ve been there_ and making them feel like less of a freak. Tony suspects that they also get a telepath to help out there on a more subconscious level, but they’re yet to admit to it.

 

Steve has no clue what to do, they’ve all tried being comforting and nice but as for the Been There Done That (Bought A Leather Onesie) aspect there’s really no way can they do that. Tony built a suit of armour; Steve signed up to a military experiment; Thor isn’t even from Earth; Natasha and Clint are basically just super-qualified assassins; the closest thing they’ve got is Bruce who might be able to claim lab accident except that the girl is giving off radiation so Hulk is refusing to let Bruce come out and talk to her. Funnily enough, _Hulk accident_ isn’t enough to make the girl stop crying.

It actually makes her start glowing more, so Natasha and Clint have to leave on account of they might get radiation poisoning if don’t. Steve is trusting the serum to keep him from dying, Tony has JARVIS constantly giving him updates on how the armour’s working against it, Hulk is basically _made_ of radiation so he’s cool, and Thor is just Thor.

 

Natasha and Clint are helping law enforcement  clear the area and Nat is trying to give them advice about what the tell the girl because she knows what it’s like to be a weapon and a child at the same time and honestly it’s the closest thing they’ve got to helpful. And then Clint buts in, _ah, you’ve got Spider-Man on your three_ and Tony turns and yep there’s Spider-Man swinging between the buildings towards them.

Tony flies up there at meets him halfway, telling him that he’d be better off going back the way he came because they’ve got a kid giving off serious radiation down here. Spider-Man completely ignores him and does some freakily flexible flips (aw yeah) to get past where Tony’s trying to grab him out of the air, and after a few seconds Spider-Man’s on the ground and he’s talking to the girl, telling her that he knows how scary it is to wake up one morning with powers, how yes it does hurt to think that you’re a freak, but soon enough she’ll realise that she’s special and she’ll make a bunch of friends and maybe save the world a couple times.

 

The girl stops crying, stops glowing, and sniffles on Spider-Man’s shoulder.

 

Huh.

 

Cap kneels down next to them and quietly asks the girl if they can give her a sedative to make sure that she doesn’t accidentally hurt anyone if she gets scared again, but he never gets an answer because that’s when a civilian breaks through the barrier waving a gun around screaming about how _Mutants are evil, kill the bitch_ and the little girl whispers, _Daddy?_

Hawkeye fires a blunt tipped arrow at the man, who is apparently the girl’s father wow what an asshole, knocking him unconscious when it makes contact with the base of his skull. It doesn’t matter though because now the girl is glowing brighter and brighter, screaming and Tony knows there’s not a thing they can do to calm her now. Steve goes to stab her with the needle, permission be damned, but she hits it out of his hand with far more strength than a ten year old should have – looks like they’ve found a secondary mutation.

 

Thor appears to realise at the same second as Tony that the girl isn’t going to stop, she’s too scared for that, and now the only thing they can do is try to protect everyone in her blast range; he swings Mjölnir as fast as he can and flies towards her, grabbing her by the wrist and going up into the air.

 

He doesn’t get far.

 

They’re about forty feet up when she releases the power in a massive shockwave, buildings around her explode but Thor somehow keeps flying upwards getting her as far away from everyone as possible. Tony’s shields are on maximum but he gets knocked backwards and into a building which rather helpfully starts collapsing on him. Hulk, who had been standing further back than the rest of them, had picked up a bus and used it to block the force of the shockwave from where Hawkeye and Widow were standing.

 

Tony doesn’t see what happens to Steve.


	6. Featured Moment Number Five: Until Children Cry (or, Things Get Serious, Part Two).

Tony manages to claw his way out from under the building, and when he stands he sees five things:

  1. A lady X-Man holding the unconscious girl in her arms
  2. Thor pulling people free from the wreckage, helped by the other X-Men
  3. Hulk holding up part of a building while the people inside escape
  4. Black Widow and Hawkeye loading up ambulances
  5. Not Steve



 

So the X-Men have finally arrived and are looking after the girl, and that’s great, but he can’t see Steve.

 

When Thor notices Tony, he comes over to make sure he’s uninjured before continuing to lift cement blocks and find the civilians. He doesn’t know where Steve is. So Tony flies up to Hulk and asks him, _where’s Steve, where’s Steve,_ but Jolly Green hadn’t been watching him either.

 

Fuck.

 

_Steve._

 

He scans for life-signs through the rubble and starts freeing the people he finds there, calling in for more ambulances because they don’t have even half as many as they’ll need. He wants to just search until he finds Steve, look for vibranium maybe, but he’s an Avenger – he needs to protect the civilians first, that’s their job, that’s what they do. That’s why Thor didn’t immediately pull Tony out, because there were others who needed assistance more. That’s why when Tony lifts off a twisted piece of scaffolding off of a steadily bleeding teenager and spots what looks like the edge of Cap’s shield he attends to the kid first.

 

But once the kid is with paramedics, Steve is the only thing on Tony’s mind.

 

 Tony lifts three large blocks off of where Steve should be lying, soon uncovering him.

 

And Spider-Man who appears to be lying underneath Steve.

 

Huh.

 

Steve groans, and the way he and Spider-Man are tangled in each other Tony can figure out what must have happened. The two of them were closest to the girl when Thor grabbed her, Steve alone might have had enough time to run and dive behind Hulk or something, but, being Steve, he wouldn’t have just left Spider-Man to fend for himself – especially as they have no idea how fast the kid is or how durable. It looks like Steve grabbed Spider-Man, ran as far as he could before dropping them both to the ground to avoid as much of the shockwave as they could, holding the shield behind him in place over their heads.

 

Steve rolls off Spider-Man and onto his back, both shoulders clearly dislocated from the angle at which he was holding the shield when the building fell on them. It probably saved their lives, but he hates seeing Steve in pain.

Spider-Man tries to sit up but doesn’t quite manage it, pressing his hands to his hip and swearing quietly. Steve whispers, _don’t swear in front of the children_ before coughing and sitting up himself and asking Tony to help him putting his shoulders back in place. Tony can’t while he’s in the armour, he’d probably tear his arms off by accident, but JARVIS patches into the radios of the paramedics and two come rushing over. They put Steve’s shoulders back in place with two sickening _pop_ s, not that Steve gives it any reaction other than a small grimace.

Once Steve’s assured them that he is otherwise fine, they move onto Spider-Man who point blank refuses to go with them or remove his mask. From what Tony could tell of his conversation with the girl, he’s probably a mutant so it’s not that strange he doesn’t want to go into the hospital. Steve obviously thinks the same and promises that they’ll take him to SHIELD medical, the kid seems just as panicked at that and Tony tries to comfort him by saying, _pretty sure Director Fury already knows who you are, so don’t worry about your “secret identity” thing_. Tony is pretty sure Fury knows, but he’s also pretty sure that he keeps that information on paper only because he hasn’t found it on any databases yet and he’s been looking ever since he found a few car thieves webbed to Avengers Tower.

They lift him onto a back-board the paramedics brought and stick him next to the X-Man holding the girl to wait for SHIELD personnel, Spidey-Kid muttered something about Fury having had tea with his Aunt, which was weird, but he seemed fine waiting with the lady X-Man – greeting the girl by name even.

 

Tony finally retracts the faceplate on the armour and looks Steve in the eye, _I thought you’d died_ , he said, _I thought I’d lost you._ Steve’s reply is cut off by Hulk’s growls when he loses his grip on the building he was supporting and Tony has to fly up and help him hold it steady while the last dozen or so people exit. When he looks back around, Steve is holding two dusty looking children in one arm and supporting their mother in the other as she walks towards the new wave of ambulances.


	7. Featured Moment Number Six: This is Not a Rom-Com (or, Fuck You, Natasha).

Tony knows how rom-com romances work, Pepper likes to watch them and so does Nat. You’d think that would be something to tease her about, big tough Black Widow likes romantic movies, walks on the beach, and baking cupcakes but she just frowns at him and then Pepper asks him if he thinks that tough women can’t be girly or something and _does that mean you think_ _I’m weak then?_ And he hurries to assure her that no, no, that’s totally cool and Tony likes feminine stuff too like he painted his nails a few times in college, and there’s nothing better than a pedicure after a long week Avenger-er-ing, and women’s underwear is pretty comfortable, he has to admit, and Pepper’s laughing at him and, oh, cool, so is Nat and now she’s pulling out a tape-recorder.

 

Awesome.

 

(Natasha is no longer his favourite Avenger.)

 

(Not that she ever was, the list went: Steve (for obvious reasons), Bruce (because _science_ ), Thor (he’s Thor, he needs no explanation), Nat, and then Clint – because Clint is an asshole who throws phone’s at people’s balls. But now it goes: Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, then Nat – because fuck you guess who isn’t getting an augmented vibrator for Christmas anymore.)

 

(Hint: it’s Natasha.)

 

(Pep might actually kill him if he doesn’t send her the one he promised.)

 

(He gives his ex-girlfriend vibrators for Christmas, deal with it.)

 

(Maybe he should send one to Bruce’s girlfriend?)

 

(Or would that be too forward?) __

(He’ll ask Pepper.)

 

Anyway, Tony knows how rom-com romances work, and he’s pretty sure that he and Steve were in one. He had a lot of time to think about it after the incident with the little Mutant girl, and yeah it’s pretty textbook: Person A (Steve) meets Person B (Tony), Person A and Person B don’t like each other, then they become BFF’s, then they have a few moments of “hilarious” sexual tension (dick-on-dick grinding; “accidentally” brushing Tony’s ass with his hand in front of Fury; Tony showering Steve; drunkenly making out with Steve; etc.), then something _dramatic_ happens and they realised that they _have something_.

Well Tony has realised that he has a little something for Steve (and a not-so-little something else, _if you know what he means),_ he realised that in the aftermath of the explosion. Steve hasn’t said anything, though.

 

So Tony’s seen enough of those terrible movies to know that if nothing happened the night after the explosion, nothing was going to happen at all. He mentions this to Clint as he’s still mad at Natasha, but Clint gets all moody and asks him to stop talking about trying to bang Cap while he’s on the phone with some girl _he_ wants to bang. Except he says it less crudely because Clint’s a real Southern gentleman when he’s not, you know, _assassinating people_ or _throwing phones at their balls_. 

 

He’s tempted to ask Thor for advice if only for the pure hilarity of his reply (although, Tony has begun to suspect that Thor is actually just screwing with them with the way he talks) but if he tells Thor then Steve will hear about it straight away because Thor is pretty loud.

 

Pepper refuses to be asked, Tony refuses to ask Natasha, and whenever he goes to ask Bruce they get distracted by shiny science things and forget to eat for half a day.

 

So Tony decides to just forget about the whole thing.

 

And then Steve comes up close behind him in the workshop one afternoon, like, _close_ close, Steve’s crotch is pressed up against Tony’s ass with his hands on Tony’s hips and Tony’s back is against Steve’s chest and then Steve ducks his head a little and fucking _sniffs his neck_ and asks what aftershave he’s wearing because he thinks it smells really nice and Tony thinks that he answers with words, but he isn’t totally sure because Steve just goes, _hmmm_ and wanders off as though that was a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

 

Tony might not be sure of what just happened, but he knows one thing beyond any doubt: _he’s back in the game._


	8. Featured Moment Number Seven: ‘Tis the Season(or, Steve is Not Fat).

Tony knows how to throw parties, by which he means he knows how to smile at Pepper just right to make her organise everything for him.

 

Pepper’s lovely.

 

Like, super lovely.

 

Tony might be slightly high on painkillers right now.

 

But it wasn’t his fault that someone shot him yesterday when he was doing a press-conferency thing about stuff and some other things.

 

Or something.

 

Maybe definitely high.

 

But it’s Christmas Eve and there’s an awesome party and lots of people are drunk so it’s not like anyone can tell that Tony’s tripping out on the couch. At least, he thinks this is a couch. He’s fairly certain that he sat down on the couch, except that couches don’t breathe and rub his neck. Maybe he made it into a robot couch one night though, and it’s programmed to rub his neck because that’s really comforting but no one except Pepper knows that because Pepper is so lovely, and she’s really nice, and she looks after his company, and she made friends with DUM-E, and JARVIS, and U, and Butterfingers, and she has really nice perfume, and she has one of his credit cards that she uses to buy herself shoes whenever he’s mean to her, and he should really stop being mean to Pepper because Pepper is so lovely and nice.

 

The couch tells Tony that he’s babbling, which is really strange because 1) Tony wasn’t even talking, he was inner monologue-ing and 2) it’s a couch. The couch in question says, _am I now_ , and Tony nods vigorously in reply.

 

The couch sounds amused, which is why Tony is the best engineer _ever_ because he makes AI’s that can do that. JARVIS is the most awesome though, because JARVIS is a snarky bastard who does cool stuff like participate passive-aggressively in online discussions about the dangers of Artificial Intelligences, and he has a tumblr, and once Tony found him writing an article about books vs. eReaders to send in to magazines and Tony has a copy of it framed on his wall because JARVIS is super cool.

 

The couch interrupts his inner monologue again, _rude_ , and tells him it’s time for bed and bed sounds nice so he just closes his eyes and snuggles back into the couches surprisingly firm abdominal muscles. Tony builds the best robots, he thinks, and he mentally congratulates himself for it.

 

He hears Pepper, lovely Pepper, come up and ask the couch if it wants any help but apparently it doesn’t, and then Tony feels himself being lifted into standing position and he opens his eyes and suddenly Steve is there!

 

Steve!

 

Steve also has surprisingly firm abdominal muscles, except that it’s not surprising because he’s Steve and Tony makes sure to tell him this because he doesn’t want Steve to think that Tony is surprised that he’s super muscled and thinks he’s fat or something.

Steve chuckles and says, _yeah, definitely time for bed_ , and so Tony asks if Steve’s been talking to his couch, because his couch was _just saying that_ and Steve agrees that he was and the couch told him that Tony’s been taking too many painkillers and also hasn’t slept in two days which is against the rules that Steve made about sleeping at least four hours each night.

 

 

Tony needs to distract Steve from the fact that he he’s in trouble so he falls back on his favourite method of distraction: flirting. _You taking me to bed, big boy_ and _you smell nice_ don’t do anything more than make Steve smile and jeez Stark, you’re meant to be cool, says something cool. _I really want to have sex with you._

 

Steve blinks.

 

Nailed it.

 

Tony allows himself to be dragged into his bedroom; Steve helps him with taking his shoes and belt while Tony rips his shirt off because the buttons are too difficult.  After watching Tony trip three times trying to get his legs out of his pants helps with those as well. Tony doesn’t wear underwear, but if he did he’d ask Steve to help with those too, but he doesn’t so he’s already naked and the last time Tony was naked around Steve, Steve was unconscious and Tony thinks that’s a bit unfair so he lies down sexily so that Steve can look all he wants.

He falls off the side of the bed.

Steve doesn’t laugh as he pulls Tony back up and tucks him in careful of his injured arm, because Steve is really nice and Tony doesn’t deserve him at all, Steve should go back to the party and have fun rather than do this, but he won’t, of course he won’t, because Steve is so nice.

He’s too good for Tony.

 

Steve presses his lips to Tony’s forehead and says _goodnight_ but Tony frees his arms from the blankets and wraps them tightly around Steve’s neck. _Stay with me_ he asks and Steve smiles softly, then outright laughs when Tony finishes his sentence with, _I don’t want the bed to eat me – I’m not sure if I put an AI into it._ All the same, Steve climbs onto Tony’s bed and – above the blankets – he places an arm under Tony’s head and Tony leans into his shoulder, pressing his whole body against Steve and with a hand grasping the material of Steve’s shirt.

Steve hums an old song from before the war and Tony drifts off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Steve will protect him if the bed decides to try and swallow him up.

 

Tony wakes around two the next day and realises three things simultaneously:

1)      His arm hurts so fucking bad.

2)      His bed smells like Steve.

And,

3)      He has _no idea_ what happened last night.

 

A bottle of painkillers are sitting on his bedside table, he looks at the recommended dosage and swallows three times that amount without any water. With point number one taken care of, he draws his attention to points two and three. He didn’t have sex with Steve, of that he’s sure because if he can’t remember last night he must have been pretty out of it and Steve is too good of a guy to take advantage of someone like that.

He takes his time dressing – hello, sleeping naked when Steve was apparently also in the bed? – careful not to further aggravate his arm before venturing into the frightful world of Outside His Bedroom.

Eventually Steve finds him staring suspiciously at one of the couches. _My bed smells of you and I don’t remember anything from last night_ is the first thing Tony says, greetings are for lesser people, and Steve smiles like he has great blackmail material (which he probably does) and replies, _You had trouble getting to sleep and wanted me to lie next to you, I was going to leave as soon as you fell asleep but you were clingy._

Tony does not cling, Tony is aloof and mysterious and cool. And incredibly needy with his myriad of personality disorders beginning with ‘A’ for ‘Alcoholism’ and ‘Abandonment Issues’ and okay Tony probably does cling when he’s not in his right mind.

He didn’t know.

No one’s ever stayed with him like that before.

Steve must be able to see that Tony’s uncomfortable with his clingy-ness because he adds, _You were like a bearded limpet_ and all Tony can do is laugh.


	9. Featured Moment Number Eight: When Pepper’s Away, the Tony Plays (or, Why The Board Really Hates Tony).

Captain America is a national hero, friend to puppies and orphans everywhere. Thor is a God from another planet. Clint and Natasha’s names have never been released to the public. Bruce’s status sort of changes weekly, depending on whether Hulk’s been tearing up buildings or petting horses. But Tony, Tony is an ex Weapons Manufacturer and notorious playboy who became Iron Man and Iron Man is an Avenger, and Tony houses the Avengers in Avengers Tower which used to be Stark Tower – so when the Avengers fuck something up in the city everyone blames Tony.

When an evil scientist threatens to blow up the world and the Avengers blow up one _tiny_ part of Manhattan to stop him – Tony gets blamed and asked to foot the bill. Tony wouldn’t particularly mind everyone blaming him, except that when Tony Stark is blamed for stuff, so is Stark Industries.

Shortly after New Years the board calls a meeting, and demands the presence of Tony and Steve so that they can all figure out how to get S.I.’s stock points to stop dropping every time Bruce forgets to wear stretchy-pants ( _everything_ is proportional, when Tony found this out even he was too horrified to make the obvious size-queen joke). Tony’s there on behalf of himself, but Steve’s there on behalf of the Avengers because apparently no one trusts Tony to properly represent them without Pepper to put him in line, and Pepper’s just given herself a three-week holiday and no one wants to be the one to tell her she can’t go.

The thing is though, Tony mustn’t be as good at math as he thought he was, because when he did the equation in his head it read _Board of Directors (- Pepper) +_ ( _Steve + Tony) = Steve & The Board Works Things Out, Tony Plays On His Phone _but in reality, somehow, the result of his equation equalled _Steve Puts His Foot In Tony’s Crotch And Slowly Jerks Him Off Under The Table With His Scarily Dextrous Toes._

 

It begins with Steve taking the seat opposite Tony at the meeting table and after several totally boring minutes of talking about stuff (Tony wasn’t listening) Tony feels a slight pressure against his ankle.

Actually, that was a lie.

It _really_ begins with Tony finally convincing Bruce to make alcohol in his lab after finding out that Clint had somehow missed out on the experience of drinking home-made booze and forgetting your own name.

Everyone else had had it at some point in their lives, Tony and Bruce in college (Tony was too young to buy alcohol and actually made a profit selling it to the other kids; from the way Bruce talked about college you’d think he spent the entire time tripping balls after accidentally-on-purpose mixing up some drugs and booze. Chemistry nerds _definitely_ had it going on); Steve had tried some in the army (it hadn’t gotten him drunk, but it still counted); and Natasha had made some in Russia back in the day (the only part of her freaky terrorist assignment that wasn’t classified was the fact that she was completely wasted throughout the entirety of it and that’s why she honestly doesn’t know how she got the scar on her big toe).

Tony would have thought that a circus would totally be filled with secret alcohol brewing faeries, but according to Clint they just bought it (or stole it), and there was an apparently never-ending stash of bottles in the bearded lady’s caravan.

 

So Tony convinced Bruce to whip up a batch of _something_ and they got Clint really, really, really, really, drunk and he, in his drunken mind, decided that JARIVS needs a hug. And the best way to hug JARVIS was to hug every part of him Clint could find.

Somewhere along the line, Clint found a sledgehammer and knocked a hole in one of Tony’s walls – _thanks, birdbrain_ – and then climbed inside the wall and sort of lay there talking about becoming one with JARVIS until Steve and Thor found him and pulled him out.

Thor left Mjölnir on the floor when he went to make some coffee to start sobering Clint up, so Steve ended up lying on the carpet with Clint across his chest singing dirty songs; Tony, at that point, entered the room and nearly stubbed his toes on Mjölnir except that Steve pushed it out of the way with his feet just in time.

Neither of them realised exactly what Steve had done until Clint started laughing about how Steve’s feet were worthy to lift the hammer and then continued singing in the same breath.

Tony said something like, _congrats_ , before saying something like, _you can use your feet to lift my hammer any day_ , and _that’s_ how Tony gets to playing footsie with Steve at a board meeting.

 

At first it’s a just a brush against his ankle, which Tony takes to be Steve’s way of making him pay attention at meetings – a slightly less painful version of Pepper stabbing him with her heels. Tony shifts his foot into Steve’s, intent on giving him a poke right back, and realises that Steve has somehow managed to take off his shoe _and_ sock without anyone noticing the movement or making the room smell like feet. Tony mentally colours himself impressed.

Tony can feel Steve’s foot rubbing against his own, Steve’s toes brushing the bare skin above Tony’s sock, Steve’s foot sliding up, up, up, along the inside seam of Tony’s trousers. When Tony feels Steve pressing gently against his inner thigh, Tony decides to hell with it and spreads his legs wide open for better access.

Tony’s had a foot-job once before, it wasn’t   _bad_ per se but it wasn’t awesome so he rather thought he was done with that experience, but now it appears to be happening again, although this time a slightly more interesting variation. Obviously, they won’t be able to take Tony’s pants off so this is just going to be more like a good old-fashioned groping under the table (always good), but what Tony is really focusing on, what’s stolen his attention, is that Steve – who Tony already knew was a tease – apparently also has a bit of an exhibitionism kink.

 

This bodes well for when Tony and Steve inevitably have sex in every room of Avengers Tower.

 

Tony gets hard pretty quickly, not just from the feel of Steve’s foot in his crotch, but from the realisation that he’s sitting like a whore, legs wide open, getting felt up by a national icon under the table at an important meeting. When he was fifteen, Tony imagined one day taking up the top office of Stark Industries and conducting meetings with a beautiful girl hidden under the table – the reality is so much better.

Tony doesn’t listen to a single word the board members say, he spends the entire meeting staring at Steve’s gorgeously red, perfectly fuckable lips. It’s a testament to how terrible Tony normally is at these meetings that everyone just takes it in stride and either ignores him or acts as though he’s sitting there patiently, taking notes, and contributing interesting opinions rather than biting his own lip to keep from making obscene and completely inappropriate noises.

Steve’s taking notes and contributing interesting opinions, and he doesn’t look at all like he’s stroking someone’s cock – the fact that his legs (amazing, beautiful, sexy, _strong_ legs – Jesus Christ, Tony needs to come) are so long means that he’s barely even slouching in his seat even though his foot is firmly buried within Tony’s crotch. Tony’s fairly certain that everyone else here thinks that Tony’s gone insane with lust, and is about two seconds from diving over the table and molesting poor, innocent, too-precious-for-this-world, Captain America; Tony doesn’t care what they think – he doesn’t care about anything but Steve’s foot right now.

 

It’s slow, torturous, perfect; Tony’s about a minute away from coming all over the bottom of the table when JARIVS interrupts the meeting to inform them that Doombots are patrolling through the streets and, if you recall, the Fantastic Four are exploring an alternate universe at the moment and won’t be back for another three days.

Steve immediately apologises to the board members for the inconvenience and dashes out the door – barefoot – presumably in search of his uniform which is locked up in Tony’s office presently. Everyone stares at Tony while he awkwardly takes off his suit jacket and uses it to cover his crotch. They don’t say anything though, so that’s something.

 

Tony catches up to Steve in his office, still hard as a rock and getting increasingly uncomfortable. Tony isn’t entirely sure that he can get into the armour when he’s got an erection, and he voices his concerns to Steve who’s clasping his belt on. Steve’s mouth says _sorry_ but his eyes say _I’m good_. Clearly, the only way for them to proceed is for Steve to just quickly jerk Tony off right here, and then they can get on their merry way – Steve appears to realise this at the same time and takes a step forwards, reaching, but stops when he notices his own gloved hands.

He laughs and drops to his knees, and in the space of about two seconds has got his mouth tight and wet around Tony’s dick.

Hot damn.

Tony’s so surprised that he comes immediately. Like, he notices that Steve is giving him a blow-job and _bam_ he’s done. He’d be embarrassed about coming so quickly but it’s hard to feel shame when Steve’s swallowing and licking his lips. Steve says something like, _now that’s taken care of_ and runs out the door with his shield, heading for the fire escape.

Tony suits up, they spend the next four hours fighting off the forces of evil, the two hours after that cleaning up, then spend an ungodly amount of time (about half and hour) giving their reports to Fury’s minions, before finally spending another three hours doing _more_ clean-up.

 

By the time they get back to the tower, Tony’s plan of screwing Steve over the workshop bench is scrapped in favour of hammering out a few dents in the armour and giving Butterfingers a system-upgrade because he’s been moody and having temper-tantrums ever since he and the others were shipped over from Malibu and poking Tony with a wrench while beeping incessantly was the final straw.

Tony makes a mental note to invite Steve out to the movies or to dinner the next night though, somewhere nice and public and ready for some wonderfully kinky payback.

_Soon_ , he tells himself while going over Butterfingers’ coding, _soon_.


	10. A Conclusion Followed Shortly Thereafter by a Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RETURN! Wow, so this would have been updated over a month ago but somehow I must have deleted the file off my computer? I don't know, but I had to entirely re-write this chapter and then I got angry and frustrated because no matter what I did I couldn't get this second version as good as my first :(
> 
> But, it's here now. Rejoice in it. Here be (badly written, shhh it's my first time) porn.

And that brings us back to Tony staring at Steve, and Steve with a nice hard dick, spread legs, light sheen of sweat glinting off his muscles, looking like he was _made_ for Tony to have sex with (it’s possible Tony’s projecting), but mostly yeah, that’s what he looks like.

Also he’s pumping two fingers inside himself like a fucking pro.

                “Holy crap.”

                “ _Tony?!”_

See, when Steve walked in on Tony, Tony had been fairly un-shocking in his masturbating – pants round his knees, hand round his dick, porn on the television opposite his bed. Whereas Steve, _Steve_ , well, he’s all spread out and spread open and with a gorgeous flush across his cheeks at having been caught.

                “You didn’t knock.”

                “Not sorry.”

Tony shuts the door and takes slow steps towards the bed, “Who were you thinking about?”

Steve breaks eyes contact and pulls his fingers out, beginning to bring the blankets up to cover himself. Tony stops him by sitting on the edge of the bed and trapping the blankets under him.

                “Were you thinking of me?” he asks voice low and sultry and trying his very hardest to inflect _yeah you were_ into his words.

Steve’s breath catches.

                “Were you thinking of me fucking you, Steve?” and Steve’s erection jumps which Tony takes to be an affirmative.

                “Yeah,” Steve says, “yeah I was.”

Tony hums as he brings his hand around to the base of Steve’s dick and slowly, teasingly, begins to stroke him.

                “I think about it a lot.”

                “Do you, now.” That’s a pleasant thought.

                “I’ve been thinking about how your mouth would look around my cock.”

This time it’s Tony’s dick that jumps to attention. He responds by squeezing just a little too tight around the base of Steve’s cock.

                “Nnngh.”

                “You should apologise for being such a tease, Rogers, it’s unbecoming of a pretty girl like yourself.”

Steve grins with all his teeth and thrusts into Tony’s grip.

                “What if I don’t? Are you going to punish me?”

                “You’re not too old to put over my knee, you know.”

                “Promises, promises.”

 

It’s surprisingly easy, all of this. Tony’s always been one to carry on a conversation while having even the most intense sex, but it’s rare that he finds someone able to keep up with him.

(Pepper could, but she’s Pepper so she’s special.)

Steve is giving as good as he gets and with every word that falls out of his gorgeously fuckable lips Tony gets a) even harder, and b) slightly more aware that his affection for Steve probably goes a bit further than like-liking him.

 

But Tony does know how to handle that, he’s pretty sure that he should say something like, _Is this just sex? Do you want a relationship? Do you love me back?,_ but instead what he says is this:

                “Spread your legs; I want to have a look of that ass before I fuck it.”

Close enough.

Steve complies – and wow, what an ass – but he looks a bit nervous, a bit scared and that is not a look that Tony likes on his partners; but Steve’s forthcoming enough about what’s on his mind that isn’t how much he totally wants to get banged right now.

                “I haven’t... I mean, with a man I’ve not...”

                “Lost your manginity?”

Steve laughs, “Exactly.”

                “Well,” Tony says as he moves his hand from Steve’s cock to places a finger on the outside of his rim, “you appear to have done a _great_ job preparing yourself so A+ for that, gold star for Steve. But we don’t have to do this straight away if you don’t want. You mentioned something about wanting a blowjob?”

“I –“

“If that’s as far as you’re comfortable going right now –“

“It’s –“

“– or at all – just say so and that’s totally fine with me.”

“Tony –”

“There are plenty of dudes-who-like-dudes who don’t like anal so that’s fine.”

“ _Tony –”_

“Or, I could bottom! You have a great sized dick and I’m really excited about that.”

“ _Tony stop talk–”_

“Not that I wouldn’t fuck you if you had a small dick because I totally would, in fact I’d probably –”

Steve apparently decides that the best way to shut him up is with kissing, but when he sits up suddenly to grab at Tony’s face Tony’s finger just slides right in past his rim. Right into Steve’s ass. Steve’s ass. Tony’s finger is in Steve’s ass.

                “ _Tony_ ,” Steve says, looking both incredibly surprised and intense, “if you are not fucking me in the next five minutes I swear I will give you blue balls that will last the rest of your life.”

Tony blinks.

                “So, you’re okay with bottoming then?”              

                “Yes.”

                “Awesome,” Tony says and promptly slides another two fingers in.

 

Tony wasn’t lying when he said Steve had done a great job of preparing himself. Steve’s fingers were thicker than Tony’s and he’d used a _lot_ of lube so without even needing to slick up Tony could quite easily fuck him open with three fingers.

Steve lay back down, biting his lip to keep from moaning with his eyes fixed firmly on Tony’s fingers going in and out, in and out.

Tony asks for a condom when he’s sure he’s about to cream his pants if he waits any longer, stripping out of his clothes while Steve fumbles through his bedside table. They end up with Steve on his back, hips propped up with a pillow and Tony grinning down at him as he enters him for the first time.

Steve takes a deep breath and holds it while Tony slides in, inch by inch, hands gripping Tony’s hips just hard enough to leave bruises that hopefully Tony can convince Steve to jack off onto in the morning.

                “How are you doing, Captain?”

                “Well, it’s a tight fit, sir, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Tony makes a mental note to see if he can convince Steve to have sex while wearing his uniform at some point in the near future. So many possibilities.

Tony’s gentle at first – he _is_ taking Steve’s ass-virginity after all – but pretty quickly Steve gets impatient and half-screams at him to go harder, harder, harder and Tony’s never been this rough with someone before, but then Steve’s a super soldier and he can take anything Tony can possibly throw at him and still come out ready for more. So Tony lifts Steve’s hips and _folds_ him so his spine looks painfully curved and Tony’s half standing and just fucking down, down, down into Steve’s ass and Steve is getting looser and looser and moans are starting to escape from his lips and Tony just keeps going, and going, and going.

 

                “God, Steve,” Tony says as he adjusts their angle so that with each thrust there’s the wonderful sound of flesh-on-flesh, “you’re so fucking loose for me, so wet.”

Steve moans, low and drawn out like he can’t keep it in anymore.

                “ _Slut_.” Tony whispers, and causes Steve to moan again.

“That’s,” _slap,_ “not,” _slap_ , “a nice,” _slap_ , “thing to,” _slap_ , “say,” _slap,_ “Tony _.”_

Slap, slap, slap goes the sound of Tony’s balls against Steve’s ass as he fucks him.

                “People would pay for the honour of fucking this ass, Steve, so perfect, so fucking perfect, but they won’t ever get the chance and you know why?”

Steve’s going to ask _why_ and Tony’s going to say _because you’re mine_ and then Steve will realise that this isn’t just sex this is the start of a wonderful relationship where they snark at each other over breakfast, where Steve gets bent over Tony’s workshop benches and Tony gets bent over Steve’s art table. Tony’s got the next ten lines of dialogue for them both planned out in his head, but apparently Steve has other ideas because what he actually says is:

                “No one likes sloppy seconds?”

And that is so unexpected, so the opposite of what Tony was expecting, that he laughs. He laughs so hard he has to actually pull out of Steve and collapse backwards onto the bed and then he laughs even harder when Steve lowers his legs and Tony can see that he’s pouting.

Eventually, Steve gets fed up with Tony’s laughing and crawls over to straddle Tony – sinking down onto his cock. If Tony didn’t already suspect that he was a tiny, maybe, little bit in love with Steve, he would have at this moment. Whatever else Steve looked like riding Tony – sexy, amazing, hot, fuckable, perfect – he looked beautiful.

When Steve came neither of them were even touching his dick, he was holding both of Tony’s hands up near his mouth kissing the pads of his fingers. He’d closed his eyes, scrunched them shut when he started getting close but they shot open in surprise when he came – eyes bright blue and shining and beautiful.

Tony came a few minutes later, and after they’d cleaned themselves up they lay naked under the covers in Steve’s bed.

                “So,” Tony said, his face barely an inch from Steve’s, “how long until you’re ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biiiiig thanks to everyone who has give kudos, subscribed, and especially to those who have taken the time to comment. I love you all <3


End file.
